


а кругом белым-бело, снегу намело | white like snow [fanart]

by koryusai279



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279





	а кругом белым-бело, снегу намело | white like snow [fanart]

 

 

7-10 сентября 2012 г.


End file.
